Buck's Girl
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: My room was on the first floor, and had it's own bathroom. It was the largest room in the house, not including the attic. Being the only girl, definitely had it's advantages, and I wouldn't want any other life. The basement was a place, where our dad liked to keep extra food, and water for emergencies (it was also where dad hid the good alcohol).


**A/N:** I have always like the book, Outsider, because you get to know all the characters, big name or small. I like Buck, and Tim, so I have been trying to come up with fiction ideas, where they could be a big part of the story. So here is my first Buck, and OC, fanfiction. So here is another story, for the '_'s Girl' series, and I will try to add another chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders, but I don own the OC, just not the them, which belong to the great author, S.E. Hinton. I hope you enjoy the fiction...

 **Buck's Girl – Chapter One**

I was sixteen years old, and the only girl out of four brothers, and no mother. I had two older brothers, who were seventeen, and my sixteen year old twin brother, who couldn't be anymore opposite from me (besides him being a male). Plus two younger brothers, who were fifteen, and fourteen. Actually now I have six men, because my Opa, came to live with us this summer, after my Oma passed away. He helped dad with us, mostly my younger brothers, when dad was at work. My dad was the greatest, and the most generous man you could ever meet, always trying to make us happy.

My older brother, Peter, would had been a senior, if he hadn't decided just get his GED, because he thought school was to boring. He was a mechanic, at my dads garage. He had golden hair, green eyes, and stood at six-three. The girls loved him, and were always trying to be my friend, just to get closer to him.

My twin brother, Gunner, was obviously in the same grade as I was, which would put us in our junior year., we just barely turned sixteen. He had straight strawberry blonde hair, which he always gelled back, blue eyes, and stood at six feet. He helped at the garage on the weekends.

I had long curled strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and only stood at five-five, which my brothers constantly like to point out. I look like my Oma, or at least that's what dad, and Opa, tell me all the time. The three of us have a tan complexion, which we got from our mothers side of the family. My name is Hunter Rose, incase I forgot to mention.

Jack, he was only a year younger, and probably the funniest person in the world. He was always finding ways to make people laugh, he said he didn't care if people laughed at him, because most of the time he was already laughing at himself. He probably goes to the principals office, at least four times a month, because he disrupts the class. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and stood at five-ten. He had a light cream complexion, same as moms.

PJ, didn't come with a filter, at least that's what we all tell everyone, only because he will say whatever is on his mind (and I mean whatever). Him and I could talk for hours, while in a crowded room, since I like speaking my mind as well, just not as bad as him (I guess I came with a filter). He has blonde straight hair, green eyes, and stood at five-eight, but that could change

.

We live in a house, that is on the same property, as my dads Shop. It was an old, three story house, with two bathrooms, living room /dining room, four bedrooms, a basement, plus an attic, and a decent size kitchen. Peter, and Gunner, shared the attic. While Jack, and BJ, had a room right across from our dads, and Opa, had the one next to dads room. My room was on the first floor, and had it's own bathroom. It was the largest room in the house, not including the attic. Being the only girl, definitely had it's advantages, and I wouldn't want any other life. The basement was a place, where our dad liked to keep extra food, and water for emergencies (it was also where dad hid the good alcohol).

I was sitting with PJ, on the couch, while we watched a football game on the television. "Where is Gunner?"

"He's hanging out with Dally," My youngest brother answered, "He has a lot of anger issues, I don't like when he visits."

"Are you going to the nightly double, with Pony, and Johnny, tonight?" I asked, going into the kitchen, to check on dinner.

"Yeah, Jack, is going to," He took out the paper plates, and set the table. He was a good brother, probably the only one who took in consideration, that I was the one who most likely did the dishes. "What are you doing, tonight?"

"Camping with Angela, at the pond," I answered, part truthful.

He rolled his eyes, "You're one of the best liars in this house, but you know I am able to tell, when you're hiding something."

"I forget who I am talking to sometimes," I laughed, as I played punched him, "Angela, and I, are going to camp at the pond. They're having a party there."

My brother wiggled his eyebrows, grinning, "Anyone special going to be at that Party?"

"Probably Tim, and the rest of his boys," I answered, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"He hasn't tried to do anything, has he?" BJ asked, suddenly in protective mode, "That you don't want him to."

"Don't let Opa, find out, what your talking about. You know how old fashioned he is," My dad warned, walking into the kitchen, and hugging my brother, and me, "Everyone else is out?" He handed me a pharmacy bag, after glancing around for signs of his own dad, "Make sure you keep warm, it's going to be cold tonight."

I tucked the prescription, into my purse, which I always kept by the back door. "He found them the other day, and Jack, told Opa, that they were for our pet dog, so she couldn't have puppies."

"I told Tim, that I wasn't interested in him, so he'll probably follow me around," I started putting the food on the table, so they could start eating.

"Oh, Jack, he's going to be the death of me," My dad made a funny face, as if he realized something, "Wait, Buster is a male, he can't get pregnant."

BJ, and I, clenched onto each other laughing, causing dad to laugh, "Yeah, that's why Jack, even said that."

"Peter went to Bucks, for some party, so he won't be home for dinner," Dad explained, as he washed his hands, before sitting at the table.

After the three of us were done with dinner, dad, and BJ, went to the garage to work on the present for Gunner. Which was surprise, surprise, a old car, that he liked. Don't think that we all just got a car like it was nothing, because in reality we couldn't really afford a new car, whenever one of us turned sixteen. Instead dad made a deal with all of us, that if we saved enough money, we could help rebuild our own choice of vehicle. Unlike other girls, my favorite place to shop, was the motorcycle grave yard. I had rebuilt two motorcycles, with the money I had with money I earned working with dad, and occasionally helping old man Roy, who own the motorcycle grave yard. One of the bikes, was BJ's, he gave me his allowance every week, to pay for the parts.

Angela was sitting in the living room, when I came into the room, and she didn't look like she was planning to camp. She smiled weakly, as she walked to me, "Change of plans, Hunter Rose."

"What's the agenda now?" I asked, as we walked out the backdoor, to where my bike was parked.

"We're going to Buck's, he is paying me twenty dollars, if I get you to his party," She answered with a small blush, then after we could go to the pond, and still camp."

I tossed her a helmet, and then got on the bike, her right behind me, "You're getting paid, for me to be at parties now?" I wasn't really upset, I have had a crush on him, since last year. Which was why I got annoyed with Shepard, always trying to hit on me.

Buck, was leaning against his railing, talking to my brother when we pulled up. He said something to Peter, before walking over to where I was standing, removing my helmet. "Hunter Rose, surprised to see you here, how you been?"

"You owe Angela, twenty dollars for getting me here," I handed him my helmet, and walked to where my oldest brother was, "Having fun?"

Angela, was stuffing the twenty in her bra, as she approached my brother, and me, "I feel like drinking, if you need me, I'll be at the bar."

"Sounds good, I will join you," Peter looked at me, before following my friend.

I looked over at where Buck, was leaning against my bike, staring at me. I rolled my eyes, realizing he wasn't about to come to me, instead was waiting for me to join him, "I am here, Buck."

"I see that," He reached his arm out towards me, and pulled me into his chest, "I see you dressed up for the party." He was being sarcastic, since I was only wearing some hiking shoes, jeans, and one of my brothers large flannel shirts. He was playing with a loose curl, as he looked down at me, "I like the look."

"Well I was planning on going camping, not going to a party," I didn't even bother stepping out of his embrace, as I set my hands against his chest, "So why did you have to pay Angela, to get me to come here?"

"You wouldn't had come otherwise, since you don't like my parties," He answered, as he took my hand, and started leading me to the barn, where he kept his horse. "That is also why I am playing a very bad host, just to spend time with you," he sat on one of the hay bails, holding onto my waist still, "But I know it will be worth it."

"Oh, and how do you know?" I crossed my arms in front of me, still standing close. "What if I didn't even talk to you the whole night, and spent my time by my bike?"

He pulled me by my waist, and onto his lap, making sure I wasn't able to move, "Then at least I would still be able to watch you."

"Why would you want to watch me, when you have all these older woman, parading themselves in front of you?" I looked around the barn, and saw the wall, with all his ribbons, "I am not like those rodeo groupies, that are always hanging off of you, and Dally."

"Hunter Rose, shut up," Before I had time to protest, his lips were on mine, in probably one of the best kisses, that I ever had.

I pressed my forehead against his, once we came up for air, as I rubbed the back of his neck, "That was a great way of shutting me up, but don't ever tell me to shut up again," I leaned back in, and kissed him, just as heatedly as before.

He smirked when we pulled away again, but didn't try to stand up, "So does this mean you'll be my girl?"

"Sure," I answered, as I got onto my feet, and stretched, "You need to get back to your party."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as we headed back to his house, "I rather hang out with you," he stopped, and looked at me, for a moment, "Are you going to leave?"

"I could if you want," I whistled, which was Angela's, and my signal, instead of walking all over looking for each other.

He wrapped his arm around me, as he lead me into the house, "Not right now, stay with me, and you should be safe."

Angela, came up next to the two of us, as we walked further into the house, "Where did you guys go?"

"We just talked," I answered, linking my arms through hers, and heading to his kitchen where he kept soda. "I need a coke, he keeps some in the fridge."

"How do you know that?" She asked, a little confused.

"It's not my first time here, my family do live close by," I jumped up on the counter, as I sipped at my drink. "Our parents were friends growing up, up until his old man passed away, and Buck's mom, went to move in with her own sister in Texas."

"I hope you're not telling Angela, where my chocolate is hidden," Buck smiled, as he came into the kitchen, with my brother right behind him.

I noticed my brother looking at me, and then Buck, before going to where Angela, was leaning against the counter, "Your brother throwing a party, over at the pond?"

"Yeah," She answered, smiling as he leaned in towards her, "Why do you ask?"

"What do you say, we go to the pond?" He was pulling off his full charm, which surprisingly worked.

"I don't see why not," Angela answered, allowing my brother to wrap his arm, around her shoulder, "See you, Hunter."

My brother winked at me, before leading my best friend, out of the kitchen, "See you, Hunter Rose."

I laughed at my situation, earning a strange look from Buck, "I am realizing how strange my family, and my relationship is, more each day. Most fathers, and brothers, are very protective of there daughter, or sisters, right?"

He wrapped my legs around his waist, as he lifted me up, and carried me up the back stairs which lead from the kitchen, "They do worry about you, your brother made me wait three months, to ask you out. He wanted to make sure I was serious about liking you." He pressed against me, causing me to buck into him.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, as we reached one of the closed doors, "Who's room is this?"

He opened the door, and waited for me to enter, before closing the door behind him, "This is my room, where else would I had taken you?"

I smiled as I laid back on his bed, and watched as he removed his shirt, "Well if I remember right, I never been in your room, just mainly downstairs."

He laid beside me, not taking his eyes off of me, as he started to unbutton my shirt. He paused for a moment, "Are you a-"

"No I'm not," I answered, before he could finish his sentence.

He leaned in, and kissed me, as he continued to undress me, "Is this alright?"

"Buck, we've known each other, since we were all kids. I have know I liked you more then my brothers friend, since last summer," I leaned back in, and kissed him, as he continued what he was doing.

 **A Month Later**

I was at the front desk, in the garages office at my dads shop, doing my homework, and answering the phones, It was my job after school, and grandpa, was sitting at the other desk, filling in the forms for parts. "Grandpa, was grandma your first love?"

"No, she was my second love, met her after I returned home from the army, she was a nurse registered at the hospital I was in," He answered, as he stared at the picture of my grandmother, "I was your age, when I first fell in love, unfortunately she didn't feel the same." He winked at me, leaning back in his chair, "Have you ever loved anyone?"

"I love you guys, but not in love romantically. I had boyfriends in the past, and already had sex, wh-" I blushed when I realized what I had said.

My Opa, laughed, as he came over to my desk, and sat on the edge, "Don't worry about it, I know that your father, doesn't treat you any differently then the boys," he leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "Don't tell your dad this, but your Oma, and I didn't get married until your dad was six. We just told everyone we were married."

"So you know about the prescription, being for me?" I stared at him in surprise as he nodded.

"Of course I did, just wanted to hear what excuse, one of you lot came up with if I asked," He answered, stroking his beard, "Jack, does know Buster is a boy, right?"

I giggled, as my Opa, laughed, "Your great, Opa." I wrapped my arm around him, before leaving the office, to where we kept some parts, "I'm going to take inventory, see you later Opa."

"Okay, love," Opa was heard, as I walked to the inventory closet.

I wasn't paying attention to anyone, since not a lot of people came back to the storage area, so when I felt arms wrap around my waist I screamed.

"Hey baby, it's only me," A familiar, soothing voice, whispered in my ear, "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

I smiled as I turned to face my boyfriend, setting the clip board on the shelf, before wrapping my arms around his neck, "What are you doing here?"

He set his hands on my hips, as he sat on the cot, which dad had set for when he was to tired to walk back to the house, "Your dad is checking the truck, I have another rodeo this weekend." He pulled me onto his lap, "Want to come with me?"

"I don't think so, isn't this one in Dallas?" I played with his hair, as he rubbed my back. "My dad might permit a lot of things, but he won't go for me missing any school."

"It's just one day, we'd leave Sunday, so we can be back on Monday," He slid his hand under the back of my blouse, as he kissed my neck.

"Buck, I am at work now, and my brothers, dad, and Opa, are less this twenty feet away," I stood back to my feet, as I restarted the inventory.

"Fine then, I'll see how Peter, is doing with my truck," He kissed me, before walking out of the room.

I fell to the cot, and buried my face, in my hands, "I don't want to leave the state, even for the weekend. Why couldn't I just say that."

"Sounds like you just did, you alright Hunter?" My twin came, and sat beside me on the cot, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "What's the problem, Buck, he ain't giving you trouble you don't want, is he?"

"No, he treats me good, just asked if I wanted to spend the weekend in Texas," I answered, resting my head on my twins shoulder.

"You sleep over all the time, what's the difference, if you two are in a different state?" Gunner, stared at me, like I was crazy.

"Yeah, but his house is only five minutes, on my bike. I know I could be home, in no time if I really needed to be home," I turned to look at the hand, which was on my shoulder, to see what time it read, "Looks like it's time to go home, and start dinner."

"Dad's got a date, with Carrie," My brother informed.

"That means what, that the rest of us need to starve?" I asked teasingly.

"Grandpa, he usually take us to the Dingo," My brother reminded.

"That's right, I don't have to do dishes tonight," I laughed, as my brother continued, the inventory I started. "Wow, we're doing pretty good, which is great."

"Yeah," I agreed.

The rest of the time, we worked on the inventory together, laughing.

To be continued...

 **Please Review!**

What did you think so far?


End file.
